


We Know You're In Love

by TrainCandy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Coffee Shops, Dorks in Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Love, Lovely, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin is a sweetheart, Short & Sweet, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainCandy/pseuds/TrainCandy
Summary: Everyone knew that Changbin and Felix loved each other. They loved them for it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	We Know You're In Love

Everyone knew that Changbin and Felix liked each other. Everyone knew they were together.

They’ve all caught them at least once having their couple type moments.

Jeongin was the first to catch them. Being him going to the kitchen was a simple task, especially when it was 1 am. 

The fox was thirsty and had gone to the kitchen for a drink. His quiet footsteps went unheard but he still looked around.

His eyes landed on two figures lying on the floor. Felix’s arms wrapped around Changbin’s waist and his face nuzzled into the latter's neck.

Jeongin took a drink of water and walked over to the couple, he grabbed a nearby blanket, gently placing over the two. “Don’t worry my hyungs, we all knew you were  meant for each other.”

***

Seungmin was the second one to find them. They were all getting ready to go to some fancy event that they were invited to.

Everyone was taking their sweet time but it didn’t really bother Seungmin. It was almost time to go and Woojin sent Seungmin to find Felix and Changbin.

He heard voices coming from one of the dressing rooms, he quietly peeked into the room. There stood the two missing boys.

Felix in Changbin’s arms, held by warmth and comfort. Seungmin had to admit that it was cute, but he didn’t want to get caught.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, giving the other two enough time to separate. “Felix, Changbin, it’s time to go.”

***

Jisung was the third one to find them. Funnily enough, it was during the so-called fancy event. 

He and Minho we playing around and joking on the dance floor. Of course, being the squirrel he is he wanted to go and stuff his face.

He followed the marvelous scent of different pastries and appetizers. He found the table of his dreams.

Jisung started to pile a plate high with everything he could find. He saw Felix walk hand in hand with someone, and Jisung’s curiosity got the best of him. 

He followed Felix who entered into one of the rooms that were made for resting or for, you know, other things.

He sneaked into another room and placed his ear on the thin wall. He was trying to figure out who the other person was.

Then the other person started to speak and it clicked. It was changbin. “Well, that should have been obvious.”

***

Hyunjin was the fourth.

Changbin had been in the studio all day. Felix had been starting to worry about the other boy, so he decided to go out and bring him dinner.

It had been over an hour since Felix left so Woojin sent Hyunjin to get him and Changbin from the studio that was not too far.

Once he got to the studio he didn’t bother knocking and just opened the door to the room he assumed the two were in.

He saw Felix laying on the couch with arms around a familiar black-haired boy. They both looked peaceful, Changbin’s face told a different story.

His cheeks were stained and his hair was a mess. He laid on Felix’s stomach, softly holding his hand.

“I guess Felix has got this covered.”

***

Minho was next.

It was early in the morning and everyone but he and Changlix were home. Though the couple didn’t know Minho was home.

He was sleeping in and enjoying his slumber. Well, that was until he heard laughing coming not far from his room.

“Changbin stop that tickles!”

Minho shifted in his bed trying to get comfortable but inevitably giving up. He decided that it wasn’t worth wasting his energy.

He slowly opened the door to his room and left going to the kitchen. Laughs could still be heard, not just laughs but also...kisses?

“What the-oh,” Minho stopped in his tracks and looked at the Changlix couple. They were sitting on the couch laughing away.

Changbin would kiss Felix of the cheeks, nose, and lips every few giggles. 

“I won’t bother them just for today.”

***

Chan and Woojin found out when they were out together.

Chan had asked Woojin earlier that morning if he wanted to go out to eat together. Of course, the elder said yes.

They went to a small cafe getting their food and drink, then headed to the park. The two sat on a bench near the playground where no one seemed to be.

Woojin set his head on Chan’s shoulder enjoying the empty park. Well, actually it wasn’t empty as they first thought.

“Bet I can go higher!” The eldest male looked around the park curious about the familiar voice. Chan had also heard and started looking.

Chan tapped Woojin’s shoulder, causing him to look at the younger. “Look at the swings, darling.”

He did as told and saw to males, “Who is it?” Chan smiled at Woojin and held his hand. Isn’t it obvious? It’s Felix and Changbin.”

The freckled boy swung as high as he could until he jumped off the swing. “Lix, baby, be careful,” Changbin called to Felix.

Woochan stayed there and observed them. “Let’s head home darling, the rest of our children await,” Woojin nodded and linked arms, following Chan.

***

Their relationship isn’t a secret now, fans accepted them and so did the members and management.

Now they slow dance in their bedroom. Even if the music stops they continue to stay wrapped in each other's arms.

Breaths intertwine with one another and their eyes shine with a loving look. It was the most beautiful thing to witness.

Woojin and Chan raise their kids and give advice to the couple when they need it. Felix and Changbin couldn’t have been happier to have a more accepting and loving family.


End file.
